


to the end of the world

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Prisoners, escape plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: All he wants is to be happy. Yeonkai. Drabble. Slight angst. Keyword: Free.





	to the end of the world

Huening wakes up to the smell of stew and immediately launches at the meal like a starved animal. However, it’s not like last time. He hunches himself over his bowl, flinching every time Yeonjun makes a move. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"No." then after some thought, Yeonjun asks, "What happened?"

"He made me dance. In that tiny little room, with no sunlight, and only the way he wanted. Then he wanted more than my dancing. Wanted me. Wanted," he shivers, "—to touch me. I got scared and attacked him. Then I fled, through doors and hallways and just running and running. And that's when you found me."

Yeonjun scoots closer to him. He dares to put his arms around the boy, ready for the flinch. Carries him to his mat and, both of them lying down, started patting him awkwardly on the head. Eventually, the boy loosens the tension in his muscles. He even makes a tiny tug at Yeonjun’s shirt, clearly seeking warmth.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." The man stares at Huening, his gaze soft and gentle. "It's dangerous for me to stay here."

Huening feels a twist in his chest. Not again. He doesn’t want to be left alone again.

"I'm coming with you." he says without thinking.

But as soon as the words come out, Huening instantly regrets the force in his voice. Just after the man had escaped one prison, he must have felt as if he landed into another. But instead of being angry at him, the man's face lights up.

"No one's ever told me that before." His fingertips gently touch the edge of Huening's jaw in wonder. "They always tell me, 'stay with me' or 'you're not allowed to leave'."

Huening frowns. "That's not right. You look much happier when you're free."

His breath was knocked out of him by the man's hug.

“Then we’ll be free together,” Yeonjun whispers into his ears. “Are you ready to go?”

Huening smiles.

“With you? Anywhere.”


End file.
